New Republic Defense Force
The New Republic Defense Force (NRDF) or New Republic Armed Forces was the overarching military body charged with the defense of the New Republic. History At the creation of the New Republic, the former rebels' military consisted primarily of donated starships converted to military duty, volunteer resistance force fleets and a small number of vessels purchased with limited Rebel Alliance funds, headed by Admiral Ackbar, who also held a seat on the Provisional Council. During this period, Ackbar coordinated the Fleet towards the Council's primary goal: the capture of Coruscant. Along the way, the Fleet engaged a number of Imperial warlords and relied heavily upon its officers' ingenuity to defeat the warlords' superior warships. After the liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic reorganized under the Common Charter, which also organized the military might of the New Republic into a single, unified command structure, the New Republic Defense Force. The Defense Force was also under New Republic High Command. While the Defense Force was organized into Fleet Command, Intelligence, Technology and Quartermaster sections, the Defense Fleet served as its primary action body. Many also referred to the Defense Fleet as the New Republic Navy. Gear Uniform After the fall of the Empire and the establishment of the New Republic wearing the same uniform as that of the soldiers of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Troopers continued to serve into the Yuuzhan Vong War with the addition of body armor around the torso. However, after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the New Republic invested more into body armor to better protect the soldiers. This new armor offered far supperior protection and covered all the major parts of the New Republic Infantry man. The New Republic emblem was on the right shoulder of the armor with the unit's emblem located on the left shoulder. Equipment When the New Republic Defense Force was first formed, the ground forces consisted mainly of soldiers armed with the A-280 Blaster Rifle, the main weapon of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Over the years, research went to create a more light weigth and easier to use weapon. This research led to the creation of the A-290 Blaster Rifle. The A-290 is a carbine with a 50 charge magazine. The A-290 was light weight making it easy to carry and its compact size made it perfect for close quarters combat but it was a surprisingly accurate for a carbine, it accuracy was actually equal to that of the A-280 Rifle. The A-290 Blaster Rifle also had an extendable stock that can be quickly changed for a long range shot. New Republic soldiers responded highly to the A-290 Blaster Rifle and it quickly became standard issue of the New Republic armed forces. Each Squad also contained two T-23 Heavy Repeaters, two PLX-2M portable missile launchers, and a Vox Caster. Defensive Army The New Republic Defense Force is tasked with the defenses of hundreds of worlds that make up the New Republic. The worlds are all protected by a New Republic Garrisons. Each planet conatins multiple forts with a primary fort located near the capital city. Each garrison consists of a Guards Division which is housed in forts on each world. Each fort is protected by durasteel walls and defended by a total of 6 DF.9 anti-infantry batteries and 4 Atgar 1.4 FD P-Towers. A total of a single regiment is housed at a fort for a total of 8 regiments at 8 forts through out the planet. Garrisons Coruscant – 812th Guards Division Rendili – 93rd Guards Division Arkania – 39th Guards Division Fondor – 4th Guards Division Dorin – 13th Guards Division Gyndine – 117th Guards Division Anobis – 82nd Guards Division Umgul – 412th Guards Division Mon Calamari – 42nd Guards Division Zhar – 53rd Guards Division Belkadan – 48th Guards Division Organization New Republic Army The New Republic Army usually consists of non-clone forces. The training of New Republic soldiers is very intense and takes well over a year of training before they are considered fit for deployment. This intense training program is based off of what the New Republic has learned after years of fighting the Galactic Empire and from former members of the Galactic Empire who joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic and brought with them the knowledge of how Imperial training works. From this knowledge, the New Republic Army was able to take the best parts of both training methods to create one of the best military training organizations in the galaxy. Squad Break Up 1 Officer (Sergeant) 1 Vox Carrier (Radio trooper armed with A-290) 2 Support Troopers (T-23 Heavy Repeater off of Repeater from JK II) 1 Combat Medic (A-290) 4 Riflemen (A-290) of the Riflemen are armed with PLX-2M portable missile launcher [from JK II Jedi Outcast Category:Military Organizations Category:Factions